Roar
'Roar, '''en español ''Rugido, es una canción que será presentada en A Katy or A Gaga, el cuarto episodio de la quinta temporada. Será cantada por New Directions. La versión original le pertenece a Katy Perry. Fuente Contexto de la canción Aún se desconoce el contexto en el que será presentada esta canción. Letra Tina: I used to bite my tongue and hold my breath Scared to rock the boat and make a mess Unique: So I sat quietly, agreed politely I guess that I forgot I had a choice Kitty: I let you push me past the breaking point I stood for nothing, so I fell for everything Jake with New Directions: You held me down, but I got up (New Directions: Hey!) Already brushing off the dust Unique with Tina and New Directions: You hear my voice, you hear that sound Like thunder, gonna shake your ground Kitty with Jake and New Directions: You held me down, but I got up (New Directions: Hey!) Get ready 'cause I've had enough I see it all, I see it now Tina with New Directions: I got the eye of the tiger, the fighter Dancing through the fire 'Cause I am a champion And you're gonna hear me roar! Unique and Tina with New Directions: Louder, louder than a lion 'Cause I am a champion And you're gonna hear me roar! Tina with New Directions: Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh Unique with New Directions: You're gonna hear me roar! Rachel: Now I'm floating like a butterfly Stinging like a bee I earned my stripes Rachel with Dani: I went from zero, to my own hero Starchild (Rachel): You held me down (Oh), but I got up (Oh) (New Directions: Hey!) Already brushing off the dust You hear my voice, you hear that sound Like thunder, gonna shake the ground Santana with The NYC Band (Starchild): You held me down (Yeah!), but I got up (Oh yeah!) Get ready 'cause I've had enough (I've had enough!) I see it all, I see it now Starchild and Dani with the NYC Band: I got the eye of the tiger, Dani with the NYC Band (Starchild): A fighter (Oh yeah!) Dancing through the fire 'Cause I am a champion (Ooh!), and you're gonna hear me roar (Roar!) Starchild and Dani with the NYC Band: Louder, louder than a lion 'Cause I am a champion (Rachel: Yeah!), and you're gonna hear me roar! Santana and Rachel with the NYC Band: Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh (Dani: Oh yeah!) Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh Starchild with the NYC Band: You're gonna hear me roar! Santana and Rachel with the NYC Band: Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh (Dani: Hey) Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh (Starchild: You'll hear me roar!) Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh Starchild with the NYC Band: You're gonna hear me roar! Santana and Dani with the NYC Band: Roar, roar, roar, roar, roar! Rachel with the NYC Band and New Directions (and Dani): (Dani: I got the eye of the tiger), a fighter (Dancing through the fire) 'Cause I am a champion, and you're gonna hear me roar (Oh louder!) Starchild with the NYC Band and New Directions: Louder, louder than a lion 'Cause I am a champion, and you're gonna (with Dani: hear me roar!) Santana, Rachel and Tina with the NYC Band and New Directions: Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh (Dani: 'Yeah!) (Unique: Ooh yeah!) Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh You're gonna hear me roar! Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh ('Unique: Woah!) Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh (Dani: You'll hear me roar!) Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh (Unique: Oh yeah!) You're gonna hear me roar! Curiosidades *Es la tercera vez que una canción de Katy Perry es presentada en un cuarto episodio de temporada. La primera fue Last Friday Night en Pot O' Gold (tercera temporada) y la segunda fue Teenage Dream ''en The Break-Up (cuarta temporada) *Unique es la única chica en no estar en corpiño, si no que está con remera. *Artie es el único chico en no estar en taparrabos, si no que está como investigador, como en el video. *En la foto no se puede apreciar a Marley..... *A pesar de ser el fundador de la banda, Kurt no tiene ningun solo. *Se Cree que Marley no participara en la cancion por una razon desconocida ya que no aparece en las fotos promocionales ni tiene una linea en la cancion Galeria ' 1402953 640209236025825 1972753515 o.jpg|Artie en la presentacion Roar performance.jpg|New Directions en la presentación 1378799_640208252692590_2092928481_n.jpg|Rachel en la presentacion tumblr_mv4r1lfPKT1qanm80o1_r1_500.jpg ''' Videos thumb|right|300 pxthumb|left|300 px Categoría:Canciones de la quinta temporada Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones Grupales Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por New Directions Categoría:Canciones Sin Emitir Categoría:Canciones de Katy Perry Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en el auditorio Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en New York Categoría:Canciones del episodio A Katy or A Gaga Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Starchild Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Dani Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Rachel Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Santana Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Kurt Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Tina Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Unique Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Jake Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Kitty Curiosidades *Originalmente se dijo que la canción seria de 14 solistas, pero esto cambio por razones desconocidas. *Al parecer por razones desconocidas Marley no participará. *Artie es el unico chico en no estar con taparrabos. *Unique es la unica "chica" en tener vestido diferente. *Kurt es el unico de la banda en no tener un solo, apesar de ser el "lider". Videos